My Love Reincarnation
by Sanao Mikaru
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto meninggalkan Konoha,melintasi portal dimensi demi menghindari suatu organisasi.Mereka tiba di dimensi lain,di sebuah tempat bernama Mesir. Bagaimanakah perjalanan mereka, mencari tempat berlindung?Find out here.YAOI!SasuNau.Xover Yugi h
1. Running Away

**My Love Reincarnation**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), dan ada M-Preg. Tentu saja jangan lupa, dengan Typo's. Don't Like Don't Read

Pairing : SasuNaru [main], And surprise in the future

Rating : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and Yugi Oh..

Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih yang berbahagia. Suatu hari ada suatu organisasi yang menginginkan Naruto. Merekapun memutuskan meninggalkan Konoha, dan melintasi dimensi dengan bantuan Kyuubi. Untuk mencari tempat yang aman bagi mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka tiba di Suatu Negeri bernama Mesir…

Want more ?Find out This story contain YAOI.

Author note : This is my fourth story. and my first story Naruto XOver Yugi Oh.

Maaf..Atas keterlambatan mempulishkan cerita ini.. *bow-bow*

' blablalablabla' = suara dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

**My Love Reincarnation**

**Prologue **

Author P.O.V

Ketika Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menghancurkan Orochimaru dan kaki tangannya Kabuto Yakushi, menghancurkan ketua organisasi Akatsuki yang bernama Madara Uchiha dan memanfaatkan organisasinya untuk kebaikannya, dan bahkan mereka menghentikan perang dunia shinobi ke 3.

Lama-kelamaan muncullah cinta di antara ke dua sahabat ini. Merekapun menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing. Dan memutuskan untuk memberitahu perasaan mereka kepada satu sama lain. Mereka terkejut, ternyata mereka saling mencintai.

Dimulailah kisah cinta mereka. Tetapi, kebahagian mereka sekali lagi di uji.

Muncullah sebuah organisasi yang menginginkan kyuubi, dengan modus dan ambisi yang sama dengan Pain. Sepasang kekasih ini mencoba lari dari Konoha, karna mereka tidak mau orang-orang yang mereka kasihi terluka lagi. Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke dimensi lain. Dengan kekuatan Kyuubi dan segel joutai Sasuke.

Dan merekapun sampai di Mesir.

**My Love Reincarnation**

**Chapter 1 : Runing Away**

Author P.O.V

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang pendek dan bermata biru seindah langit biru tak berawan di musim panas, berlari melewati pohon-pohon dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Dia memakai sepatu sandal berwarna hitam, celana panjang hitam yang di sebelah paha samping kirinya terdapat kantung shuriken. Di belakang pinggangnya terdapat sebuah kantung untuk menyimpan peralatan ninja, terlihat sebuah scroll di bawah kantung itu. Dipunggungnya terletak pedang berwarna silver, berukiran seekor naga bersayap berwarna emas di sarung pedangnya dan ukiran rubah merah berekor 9 di gagang pedangnya. Dia juga memakai rompi silver yang biasa dipakai oleh ninja tingkatan ANBU. Di bahu kanannya, terlihat tato anbu, dan di daun telinga kirinya terlihat anting berbentuk mawar yang terbuat dari batu merah rubi.

Di belakangnya, nampak seorang pemuda berambut biru gelap yang belakangnya tertata zigzag menurun kebawah, dia bermata hitam seindah langit malam tak berbintang di musim panas, berlari mengikuti partnernya. Dia juga memakai pakaian yang sama dengan partnernya. Perbedaannya terletak pada pedang yang berada dipunggungnya. Pedang berwarna hitamnya, berukiran naga bersayap silver di sarung pedangnya dan ukiran elang biru di gagang pedangnya. Di bahu kanannya, terlihat tato anbu dan di daun telinga kanannya terlihat anting berbentuk mawar yang terbuat dari batu sapphire. Tinggi tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari partnernya dan bentuk tubuhnyapun lebih berisi.

"Sasuke…" kata pemuda berambut pirang kepada partnernya. "Bagaimana ini ? Lawan kita benar-benar banyak.! Di tambah lagi laki-laki yang berambut ungu itu, dia benar-benar keras kepala !" wajah pemuda itu berubah menjadi panic.

"Naruto..sabarlah..Bantuan akan datang sebentar lagi. Sekarang ini, sebaiknya kita berlari saja." kata Sasuke kepada partnernya yang kini diketahui bernama Naruto.

"Kalau begitu.." Narutopun membuat 3 kagebunshin tanpa membentuk segel. Dia mengisyaratkan sesuatu kepada bunshinnya itu. Dan para bunshin itu berlari berlawanan arah dari mereka. Sasuke yang penasaran, melihat tingkah laku bunshin itu.

'Ternyata memasang perangkap' pikir Sasuke dalam hati, diapun melihat Naruto.

"Untuk memperlambat gerak mereka." jawab Naruto singkat.

Ketika mereka tiba di tempat yang lebih terbuka, tepatnya keluar dari hutan itu, mereka mencoba untuk beristirahat sejenak. Tetapi, belum sempat mereka beristirahat. 10 orang musuh datang dari berbagai arah dan mengepung mereka. 1 orang lagi yang berambut ungu berada tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Kalian ini..Percuma saja kalian lari..Cepat atau lambat pasti akan kami tangkap juga. Jadi SERAHKAN KYUUBI CONTAINER itu sekarang juga ! Serang mereka !" suruhnya kepada anak buahnya.

3 orang menyerbu ke arah Naruto, 1 orang memukul Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke menangkap pukulannya dan melemparkannya ke orang yang kedua, sehingga mereka pingsan. "Jurus Harimau Ombak !" teriak pemuda berwarna ungu.

4 harimau menyerang Sasuke secara bersamaan, melihat harimau yang mendekatinya, Sasuke hanya memalingkan tubuhnya dan mulai menghajar kawanan yang lain. 4 Harimau itu sudah hampir mendekat pada Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut ungu itupun menyeringai, 'Huh mudah sekali ..' pikirnya.

Saat mendekat, Naruto melompat ke belakang Sasuke dan berteriak "Barrier !" muncullah sebuah barier menyelimuti Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka tidak terkena harimau itu sama sekali, tetapi orang-orang yang melawan Sasuke terkena. Dan langsung tak sadarkan diri.

'Sisa tinggal 3 orang lagi. Beserta si rambut ungu' gumam Naruto kesal.

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto berlari ke arah pemuda berambut ungu itu, sedangkan Sasuke menyerang 2 orang lainnya. "Chidori rampage !" teriak Sasuke. Chidori yang berada di tangannya membesar dan mengenai 2 orang itu sekaligus. "1 orang lagi" gumam Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto menyerang pemuda berambut ungu itu dengan pedangnya. Sukses di tahan oleh kunai pemuda itu. "Chidori Nagasi !" seketika listrikpun mengalir dari pedang Naruto ke pemuda tersebut, pemuda itupun tak bisa bergerak, "jurus Paralize sukses" tersenyum "Sasuke, saatnya !" teriak Naruto.

Sasuke melompat keatas lawannya, berniat menyerang dari atas. "Chidori !" chidori itu terkena tepat di jantungnya. Tetapi, kunai yang dipegang oleh pemuda itu mengenai Sasuke. Pemuda itu jatuh tergeletak lemas tak berdaya.

Sedangkan Sasuke yang terkena kunai meringis kesakitan, dan terjatuh. "Ck..sialan !", "Sasuke !" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke, dan melihat luka bekas kunainya.

"Ck. Racun ternyata." Tangan kanan Narutopun diselimuti oleh chakra hijau dan dia meletakkan tangannya di atas luka Sasuke.

"Dengan ini, mudah-mudahan saja. Racunnya tak menyebar." Setelah berkata begitu, Naruto membuat 2 bunshin dan menyuruh mereka untuk mencari tanaman obat-obatan di sekitar sini. Untuk menjadi antidote racun yang masuk ke tubuh Sasuke.

Seketika itu, tubuh Sasukepun memanas, 'dia demam' pikir Naruto. Lalu, Naruto membuat satu bunshin lagi dan memerintahkannya untuk mengambil air untuk mengompres Sasuke. "Sasuke bertahanlah" kata Naruto dengan nada sedih. Dia benar-benar tidak menyukai saat dimana kekasihnya terluka, sakit, atau dalam keadaan hampir mati. Tidakmenyukai sediitpun.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, air sudah di dapatkan. Naruto mengeluarkan saputangan yang selalu dibawanya. Dia celupkan sapu tangan itu, lalu dia letakkan sapu tangan itu di dahi Sasuke, yang sekarang terbaring dengan kepalanya di atas paha Naruto. Beberapa saat, Naruto membelai-belai rambut Sasuke dengan lembut. Beberapa lama kemudian, datanglah 2 bunshin yang membawa tanaman obat, dia menyuruh bunshin itu untuk membuatkan antidote. 'Fiuh…untung saja aku mengenali jenis racun dan antidotenya.' pikir Naruto lega.

Setelah selesai membuat antidotenya yang berupa teh. [Naruto membawa air minum]. Dan sebagiannya berwujud solid untuk ditempelkan ke luka yang terkena racun. Naruto menyuruh bunshinnya, untuk membuat 1 tenda yang cukup untuk 2 orang dari scrollnya.

Setelah selesai membuat tenda Naruto mengeluarkan perlengkapan tidur dari scrollnya dan menidurkan Sasuke disana. Sementara bunshinnya mencari bahan-bahan untuk kayu bakar.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. "Naruto.." panggilnya lemah. Naruto melarang Sasuke untuk bangun, "Ini Sasuke..minumlah…" kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan segelas teh. Sasukepun meminum tehnya dengan bantuan Naruto. Sasuke sangat menyukai teh buatan Naruto, karna teh buatan Naruto sangat membuatnya tenang.

Setelah selesai meminum tehnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbaring lagi. Setelah mendapatkan kayu bakar, Naruto mulai menyalakan api dan memasak bubur untuk Sasuke.

Selesai makan, merekapun pergi tidur. Naruto mematikan api dan pergi kedalam tenda.

Di dalam tenda, Naruto merebahkan diri di samping Sasuke [tentunya mereka sudah ganti baju]. Dan mendekatkan diri ke Sasuke. Ia letakkan kepalanya didada Sasuke. Sasukepun bereaksi dengan memeluk Naruto, membawa tubuh Naruto lebih dekat dengannya. Lalu ia kecup kening Naruto, ''oyasuminasai koibito..amai yume..'' ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya

Sasuke yang sudah merasa sehat, membangunkan Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap dipelukkannya. Mereka mandi dan sarapan, kemudian membereskan tenda. Dan meneruskan perjalanan ke desa Konoha.

Sesampainya di Konoha mereka langsung bergegas menuju Hokage.

"Konichiwa nee chan…" sapa Naruto. Dan "Selamat siang Hokage sama." Dari Sasuke. "Ara..akhirnya kalian pulang juga." kata Tsunade, diapun memeluk kedua pemuda yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

"Bagaimana misi kalian ?" tanyanya kepada mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Narutopun menceritaan semua yang terjadi dalam misi. "Sebuah Organisasi yang bernama Disaster dragon mengincar Kyuubi yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto untuk menjalankan misi mereka, yang kami ketahui yaitu membangunkan 'sesuatu' yang akan menghancurkan dunia ini." jelas Sasuke.

"Nee chan..aku dan Sasuke sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan desa Konoha. Sehingga mereka tidak akan datang ke desa dan betarung dengan shinobi Konoha." kata Naruto dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Jangan Naru'touto, Sasuke'touto. Nee chan mohon..jangan tinggalkan Konoha,,jangan tinggalkan nee chan." pinta Tsunade.

"Tenang saja nee-chan..walaupun kita terpisah jauh, kita masih bisa berkomunikasi kok." kata Naruto ceria, "betul nee san, Naruto selama ini telah bereksperiman mencoba membuat alat komunikasi jauh, dan dia sudah berhasil membuat alat tersebut" kata Sasuke, dengan nada senang.

"Baiklah Otouto…rencananya kalian akan berangkat kapan ?" tanya Tsunade. ''Besok siang, kami akan berangkat.'' jawab Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi teman-teman kalian. Sehingga mereka dapat mengucapkan selamat tinggal" kata Tsunade dengan nada sedih.

"Terimakasih nee chan/nee san" merekapun tersenum. Dan bagi Tsunade senyuman mereka adalah kebahagiaannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian pulanglah, dan siapkan segala sesuatunya." suruh Tsunade.

"Baik" Sasuke dan Narutopun keluar dari ruangan Tsunade, berjalan ke rumah yang kini mereka tempati bersama.

"Shizune !" panggil Tsunade, "ya, Tsunade sama.". "Tolong panggilkan orang-orang yang mengenal Sasuke dan Naruto sekarang juga.!". "Baik !"

Di tempat Sasuke dan Naruto

Mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk besok hari. "Sasuke..bagaimana jika kita pergi ke dimensi lain saja.." kata Naruto tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana caranya Naruto ?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. "Dengan kekuatan Kyuubi dan segel Joutaimu. Memang kemungkinan besar, efek dari menyebrangi dimensi lain adalah kita terpisah. Tetapi untung saja kita sudah melakukan 'blood bond' jadi kita tidak akan terpisah." jawab Naruto dengan nada ceria dan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya syukurlah.." jawab Sasuke lega. "Bila aku terpisah darimu, aku tidak akan tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan tanpamu, koibito." , Sasuke memeluk Naruto, mengecup dahinya dan meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Naruto.

"Persiapan sudah bereskan ?" Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanda 'iya'. "Baiklah, mari kita tidur.." kata Sasuke yang menggendong Naruto yang sudah setengah tidur, ke tempat tidur.

Sementara di tempat Tsunade..

"Ada apa Tsunade sama memanggil kami ?" tanya Sakura sopan. Di ruangan Tsunade telah berkumpul anggota team Gai, team Kurenai,team Asuma, team Kakashi [ada Sai dan Yamato], Ibiki, Shizune, Anko, Konohamaru, dan Itachi [disini dia tidak dibunuh oleh Sasuke],Jiraiya [disini dia tidak dibunuh oleh Pain, karna berhasil melarikan diri], bahkan team dari Suna yaitu : Gaara, Temari dan Kankuroupun muncul.

Semua bertanya-tanya, mengapa mereka semua dikumpulkan disini.

"Sebenarnya….-" Tsunadepun menceritakan semuanya tentang Sasuke dan Naruto. Pada awalnya mereka semua tidak setuju, tetapi karna ini untuk keselamatan Sasuke dan Naruto, maka merekapun akhirnya setuju.

Mereka pulang dengan wajah yang sedih, karna besok adalah hari terakhir mereka bertemu dengan pasangan yang paling akur,baik,cocok,serasi di Konoha itu.

Keesokan harinya..

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan keluar dari rumah mereka, dan berjalan menuju Gerbang Konoha, dimana mereka akan beremu dengan teman-teman dan keluarga yang mereka cintai untuk terakhir kalinya.

Setelah sampai di Gerbang desa, mereka melihat semua orang yang mereka sayangi sudah hadir disitu. "Jadi, kalian sudah memutuskan akan pergi kemana ?" tanya Itachi kepada kedua otoutonya itu.

"Kami akan pergi ke dimensi lain. Mudah-mudahan dengan ini mereka tidak akan menemukan Naruto" jawab Sasuke sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naruto. "Oh iya ini… Alat yang ku janjikan…" Naruto menyerahkan mereka sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti jam tangan. "Itu adalah alat yang aku janjikan. Walaupun berbeda dimensi, masih bisa saling berkomunikasi" Narutopun mengajari mereka bagaimana cara menghubungi mereka. Setelah semuanya selesai. Sasuke dan Naruto mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Naruto mengkonsentrasikan chakra untuk membuat portal di bantu oleh chakra Sasuke. Ketika portal itu terbuka, mereka melihat teman-teman mereka yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai keluarga.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya.." teriak Naruto sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik." kata Sasuke.

Merekapun mendapatkan jawaban yang sama dari keluarga mereka.

Setelah itu, mereka membalikkan tubuh mereka, sehingga mereka dapat melihat portal itu. Dan berjalan melewati portal dengan menggandeng tangan satu sama lain.

Lama-kelamaan, sosok mereka mulai menghilang, dan portal itupun menutup.

Mereka menghilang dari Konoha, dari Fire Cuntry, dan dari dimensi ini, menuju ke dimensi yang baru. Yang belum pernah mereka ketahui….

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

**Next Chapter : Arrive and Reinkarnation**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu..

Ngomong-ngomong. Haruskah sanao melanjutkan cerita ini?

Itu tergantung readers dan reviewers…

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya ya…

And tell me about how do you think about this story ? and this chapter ?

Is it bad ? or good ?

Oh ya, Jika para readers dan reviewers ingin meng-add fb Sanao

Fb : Sanao Mikaru

e-mail : kamio_

Jyaa minna san…

Sampai bertemu lagi… *Waving hands*


	2. Arrive and Reincarnatin

**My Love Reincarnation**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), dan ada M-Preg. Tentu saja jangan lupa, dengan Typo's. Don't Like Don't Read

Pairing : SasuNaru [main], And surprise in the future

Rating : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and Yugi Oh..

Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih yang berbahagia. Suatu hari ada suatu organisasi yang menginginkan Naruto. Merekapun memutuskan meninggalkan Konoha, dan melintasi dimensi dengan bantuan Kyuubi. Untuk mencari tempat yang aman bagi mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka tiba di Suatu Negeri bernama Mesir…

Want more ?Find out This story contain YAOI.

Author note : This is my fourth story. and my first story Naruto XOver Yugi Oh.

Maaf..Atas keterlambatan mempulishkan cerita ini.. *bow-bow*

-Thankyou for **Namikaze Shiruna Kuruta **yang sudah mereview

=Iya pasti.. Untuk bagian itu..akan menjadi surprise…^^

-Thankyou for **L-d'7****th****-angel **yang sudah mereview

=Salam kenal juga …^^.. Wah iya nih ada typonya…Ehhehe..gomenasai..Di chater selanjutnya akan sanao kupas tuntas deh…^^ Walah..gx kok.. malah sanao senang sekali..Terimakasih atas kritik dan sarannya…^^

-Thankyou for **Micon** sudah mereview

=Iya nih..^^ Sebisa mungkin, nanti Sanao akan lambatkan alurnya..^^..Oke deh, di chapter ini akan lebih jelas…

-Thankyou **Kiryuu arcafia kurozaki** yang sudah mereview

=Iya…^w^..Wah tidak apa-apa kok..^^. Terimakasih..

-Thankyou for **Kuroyuki **yang sudah mereview

=Nanti Sanao perlambat k…^-~

Wah … pasti ada kok :

Fb : Sanao Mikaru, dengan alamat e-mail : kamio_..

Jika tak ketemu juga..Kasih tahu sanao alamat fbnya..nanti Sanao add…^^

-Thankyou for **Miichan 94** yang sudah mereview

=Terimakasih.. *bow* oke..sanao usahakan…^^

-**Annnddd Thankyou for reviewers and readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR dan meng-alert story sanao, sanao ucapkan terimakasih banyak.** *bow-bow*

Warn : Tidak sama dengan komik ataupun animenya.

' blablalablabla' = suara dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

Sosok mereka mulai menghilang. Mereka menghilang dari Konoha, dari Fire Cuntry, dan dari dimensi ini, menuju ke dimensi yang baru. Yang belum pernah mereka ketahui.

**My Love Reincarnation**

**Chapter 2 : Arrive and Reinkarnation**

Author P.O.V

Portal ini berbentuk seperti lorong yang sangat panjang. Sejauh ini mereka masih saling bergandengan tangan. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara, "Apa tujuan kalian untuk datang ke dimensi kami ?" tanya suara itu. "Kami mencari tempat yang aman untuk berlindung. Kami dikejar oleh sebuah organisasi yang bernama Disaster Dragon, mereka menginginkan 'sesuatu' yang berada di dalam tubuh kekasihku. Dan mereka merencanakan akan menggunakan 'sesuatu' itu untuk kejahatan." kata Sasuke tenang, dia tidak menyebutkan nama Kyuubi, karna dia tak percaya pada suara itu.

"Kalau begitu. Kalian boleh datang ke dimensi kami. Tetapi dengan 2 syarat." Kata suara itu lagi. "Syarat ? Syarat apa itu ?" tanya Naruto. "Yang pertama, kalian akan tiba disebuah daerah yang bernama Mesir, tugas kalian adalah untuk melindungi Mesir dari apapun yang mengancamnya.", "Baiklah, kami akan melakukannya." jawab Sasuke. "Dan yang kedua, kalian akan bereinkarnasi menjadi manusia yang baru, dengan identitas yang berbeda dari identitas kalian sekarang." kata suara itu.

"Asalkan, kami berdua tak terpisah." kata Naruto, diapun memandang kekasihnya, "Asalkan kami berdua tak berpisah. Kami menyetujui hal ini." jawab Sasuke sambil membelai wajah kekasihnya. "Baiklah. Kalian diberikan beberapa saat sebelum proses ini dimulai." kata suara itu.

"Naruto, aku berjanji. Walaupun kita terpisah, aku akan mencarimu sampai ke ujung dunia. Dan, aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Kau akan selalu ada dihatiku." Sasuke memandang Naruto lembut. "Dan, akupun berjanji. Sasuke bahwa aku hanya untukmu" Sasukepun mengecup dahi Naruto dengan lembut. Lalu mengecup bibir Naruto.

^^-Warning-Warning-Warning-Warning-Warning-^^

Setelah beberapa lama, Sasuke mulai menjilati bibir Naruto bagian bawah, meminta ijin untuk masuk. Tanpa berpikir apapun, Naruto mengijinkan Sasuke untuk masuk dengan cara membukakan mulutnya. Sasuke dengan gesitnya, langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto yang hangat.

Dia jelajahi seluruh mulut Naruto bagian dalam, dari gusi,gigi, langit-langit dan kemudian mengajak lidah Naruto untuk bermain dengannya. Narutopun mendesah pelan dan memenuhi ajakan Sasuke, yaitu bermain bersama lidahnya.

Lidah merekapun menari di dalam mulut Naruto, setelah puas didalam, merekapun keluar. Masih melanjutkan tarian itu, Sasuke mencoba untuk mendominasi Naruto, Sasuke berhasil mendominasi Naruto, dan Naruto yang menyetujui hal ini mendesah keras.

Merekapun memutuskan mengakhiri tarian mereka, ketika mereka melepaskan diri, salivapun turun ke dagu Naruto. Mata hitam Sasuke bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto. Lalu, Sasuke menjilat saliva yang ada di dagu Naruto. Setelah selesai, Sasuke langsung menggigit bagian pertemuan antara leher dan pundak Naruto, menandainya bahwa Naruto miliknya. Naruto yang kaget akan hal ini, mengeluarkan suara yang tergolong setengah mendesah dan setengah menjerit.

Sasuke kembali memandang Naruto dan berkata, "Milikku !…Selalalu milikku..Selamanya" katanya lembut. Naruto yang semula memasang ekspresi kaget berubah menjadi ekspresi yang sangat lembut, matanya melembut. Dan diapun tersenyum. "Hanya milikmu Sasuk..Miliku seorang…"kata Naruto, lalu ia pun mengecup pipi Sasuke. Dan memeluknya. Sasuke membalas dengan memeluknya erat.

^^-Finish-Finish-Finish-Finish-^^

"Sepertinya, kalian sudah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada satu sama lain. Tenang saja, kalian takkan terpisang. Karna kalian memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat." kata suara itu yang muncul beberapa detik sesudah Sasuke melepaskan Naruto, lalu meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya.

Mendengar suara itu berkata seperti itu, merekapun mengangguk. Tanda mereka sudah siap.

"Baiklah…mari kita mulai proses ini." kata suara itu lagi.

Seketika, tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke bersinar. Tubuh Naruto bersinar jingga lembut, dan tubuh Sasuke bersinar biru lembut. Sasukepun berkata "Aishiteru koibito.", Naruto tersenyum dan mengatakan hal yang sama kepada Sasuke.

Perlahan cahaya itupun mulai meluas, dan lebih menyilaukan. Setelah cahaya itu meredup. Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tidak berada disana lagi. Mereka dilahirkan menjadi manusia yang baru.

place change

Pada malam itu di Mesir terdengar suara tangisan dari dua manusia yang baru terlahir menyambut dunia mereka yang baru, dan memberikan kebahagian kepada dua pasang orang tua tersebut.

-Time Skip-

Di sebuah istana yang indah, terdengar sebuah teriakan, teriakan itu adalah…

"KYYAAaaa! Pangeran menghilang !" teriak salah seorang maid di istana itu.

"Apa ! Bagaimana sih pangeran ini ! Ini kan sudah saatnya untuk belajar tentang geografi Mesir !" celoteh seseorang yang sepertinya seorang guru.

"Cepat, cari pangeran ! dan sebagaian dari kalian beritahukan paduka Pharaoh tentang hal ini" teriak salah satu prajurit. "Baik !" teriak prajurit yang lain.

"Ada apa ini ?" tanya seorang anak kecil yang tak lebih berumur 8 tahun.

"Oh..Tuan Seth…Pangeran… menghilang.." jawab seorang prajurit dengan nada panik.

Anak yang bernama Seth itupun menghela nafas dan memalingkan badannya , berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu. "Dasar pangeran.." gumamnya.

Sedangkan pangeran kecil tak lebih dari berumur 6 tahun yang sedang mereka cari itu sedang duduk di salah satu dahan pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian itu, menyeringai melihat kejadian itu.

"Ya ampun..Baru saja kabur seperti itu, mereka sudah lari tunggang langgang utuk mencariku." katanya dengan suara kecil.

Pangeran itu memiliki rambut ungu yang tertata ke atas, rambut depannya berwarna pirang berbentuk seperti petir masing-masing 3 di sisi kanan dan kiri, dan warna pirang itu membentuk petir membelah rambutnya, dan terdapat mahkota kecil diatas kepalanya. Matanya yang berwarna amethyst, melihat kejadian yang ada di depannya itu. Millenium Puzzle tergantung dilehernya. Kulitnya yang berwarna dia memakai jubah berwarna merah, bajunya yang berwarna putih serasi dengan celananya yang 1 cm dibawah lutut berwarna biru muda yang lembut.

Dia membenarkan poninya, yang menghalangi pandangannya. "Ah bosan.. Aku pergi saja." gumam pangeran kecil itu. Diapun turun dari batang pohon dengan cara yang membuat orang terkagum-kagum [?].

Pangeran kecil itu lalu menjelajahi taman istana yang lumayan luas dengan wajah yang sangat gembira, karna dia sukses menjahili para bawahannya itu.

~Dengan Seth

'Kasihan juga para bawahan pangeran. Mereka sering dibuat jantungan olehnya.' Sethpun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ya sudahlah, aku laporkan saja kepada yang mulia Pharaoh." katanya pelan.

Sethpun melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke arah pintu terbesar yang ada di istana itu. Yaitu ruangan utama, dimana terletaknya singasana Pharaoh. Ketika dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu besar yang bewarna emas itu. Seth mengetuk pintu meminta ijin untuk masuk.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara Pharaoh Akhnamkanon. Seth, membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. Lalu ia masuk, dan berjalan menuju Pharaoh itu. Setelah berada di depan Pharaoh itu. Seth langsung berlutut.

"Ada apa, anakku Seth ?" tanya Pharaoh Akhnamkanon. Pangeran sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Yang membedakan hanyalah rambutnya dan matanya. Rambut Pharaoh hanya memiliki 2 petir sedangkan pangeran memiliki 3 petir. Mata yang mulia Pharaoh berwarna biru tua hampir hitam sedangkan pangeran bermata amethyst. [maaf jika tidak sama.]. Dan wajah yang mulia Pharaoh lebih maskulin dan tampan walaupun yang mulia Pharaoh sekarang ini berumur 31 tahun. Memakai pakaian yang menunjukkan bahwa ialah seorang Raja.

Di samping yang mulia Pharaoh Akhnamkanon, duduk seorang wanita yang berumuran 30 tahun, berkulit tan. Rambutnya yang panjang sampai ke pinggang berwarna biru . Matanya berwarna amethyst, wajahnya sangat cantik dan lembut ialah Ratu Akhnamkanon. Dia memakai mahkota ratu di atas kepalanya. Bajunyapun menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah istri seorang Pharaoh.

Di samping kiri dari yang mulia Ratu, berdirilah ayah Seth yang bernama Ahknadin. Dia hampir mirip dengan Akhnamkanon. Tetapi rambut Ahknadin berwarna coklat hazelnut. Dan matanya berwarna cokelat muda. Di mata kirinya, terdapat Millenium Eye. Sangat mirip dengan Seth. Hanya, Seth memiliki mta berwarna cokelat tua.

'Ayah..ternyata disini..' pikir Seth. Walaupun Akhnadin adalah ayah Seth, tetapi Seth tidak begitu mempercayai ayahnya.

"Yang mulia tuanku Pharaoh. Pangeran sekarang ini sedang 'sembunyi'" kata Seth dengan wajah yang datar. Pharaohpun menghela nafas. "Baiklah..Terimakasih Seth.. Kamu boleh meninggalkan " katanya Pharaoh. Pharaoh dan Ratu Akhnamkanon sudah mengetahui sifat anak mereka, dan mereka tahu apa arti dari kata 'sembunyi' itu.

"Baik." Jawab Seth. Ketika dia akan meninggalkan ruangan, Seth menyadari ada sepasang suami istri berdiri di sebelah kanan dari Pharaoh. Suaminya berambut pendek berwarna jingga yang lembut, matanya berwarna biru, wajahnya tampan dan sepertinya berumur 30 tahun. Istrinya berambut pirang panjang yang ia ikat tinggi, matanya yang berwarna biru seperti suaminya dan parasnyapun sangat cantik.

Melihat Seth yang memandang sepasang suami istri tersebut. Pharaoh Aknamkanonpun berdehem. "Seth..perkenalkan mereka adalah teman baikku dan sekaligus salah satu tangan kananku. Mereka adalah Arashi,-" suami itu membungkukan badannya dan berkata, "Halo". "Shiki-" istrinya melakukan hal yang sama dengan suaminya. "-dan yang terakhir adalah ..", Seth yang tak melihat ada orang selain mereka berdua melihat lebih intens kepada sepasang suami istri itu. "Naruto.." kata Pharaoh menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Lalu yang membuat Seth kaget adalah munculnya seorang anak kecil yang berambut pirang emas yang diikat rendah karna rambutnya yang tak begitu panjang. Bermata biru, biru yang sangat indah sekali. "Halo namaku Naruto. Salam kenal" kata anak yang bernama Naruto kepada Seth. Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Seth dan Seth tidak mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang me-merah.

"Nama mereka berasal dari nama Negara yang bernama Jepang. Nenek moyang mereka berasal dari Jepang" kata Pharaoh Akhnamkanon.

Sethpun mengangguk pelan.

"Iya…Senang bertemu dengan anda sekalian." Kataku sopan, sambil membungkukkan badan.

Wanita yang bernama Shiki itupun berkata, "Naruto, pergillah bermain tetapi jangan terlalu jauh." Shikipun tersenyum lembut setelah melihat senyum berkemabang di wajah anaknya.

"Oke..Ibu.." jawab Naruto riang.

"Seth, bisakah kamu mengantarkan Naruto sekitar sini?" tanya Pharaoh.

"Baik..yang mulia Pharaoh." Sethpun menunggu Naruto yang menghampirinya, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu bersama dengan Naruto.

Seth dan Narutopun menjelajahi berbagai tempat yang ada di istana itu.

"Tuan Seth..Anda di panggil oleh Tuan Akhnadin." kata seorang prajurit yang menghampiri Seth dan Naruto.

"Naruto..Aku pergi dulu ya…Kau boleh menjelajah tempat ini sekali lagi. Jika kamu sudah puas kembalilah ke ruangan Pharaoh. Kamu ingatkan jalannya ?" tanya Seth lembut.

"Aku ingat kok.." jawab Naruto senang. "Bagus !" kata Seth sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

Belum sempat, Naruto berkata-kata. Seth sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Narutopun duduk, "Anak yang aneh …" gumam Naruto bingung.

Sedangkan di tempat Seth..

"Loh, mengapa aku lakukan hal itu ?" tanyanya. Pipinya kembali memerah. "Ah..sudahlah" kata Seth dengan nada bingung.

Kembali di tempat Naruto

"Ukh, bosan…Daripada aku terus menunggu Seth…Aku jalan-jalan ah.." kata Naruto. Naruto menjauhi tempat itu, "wow ! Indahnya !" serunya gembira. Disini dia menemukan taman bungan yang indah. Ada mawar,melati,lili,tulip,bugenvil,krisan,sedap malam. "Wah ada bunga Matahari !" teriak Naruto kaget.

"Aneh, disinikan daerah gurun ? Tetapi kok bisa tumbuh bunga-bunga yang seperti ini?" tanyanya bingung.

Narutopun duduk diantara bunga-bunga matahari. Tiba-tiba, Naruto mendengar suara, "Siapa di sana ?" tanya Naruto sembari berjalan mendekati arah sumber suara itu.

Pangeran P.O.V

Aku bersantai duduk di atas dahan pohon di dekat taman bunga. Dengan suasana yang sepi, akupun perlahan-lahan tertidur.

"Wah ada bunga Matahari !", karna teriakan itu aku jadi terbangun dari tidurku.

Aku terbangun dan melihat ada anak laki-laki seumurku, dia berambut pirang ke emas-emasan yang diikat rendah, kulitnya berwarna tan, dan pakaiannya menunjukkan dia adalah seorang bangsawan. Tanpa sadar, aku bergerak dan menimbulkan suara.

"Siapa di sana ?" tanya anak itu penasaran. Aku kaget melihat anak itu berjalan mendekatiku. Matanya yang berwarna biru, indah seperti langit. 'Bukan..Tetapi..Lebih indah dari warna langit' pikir pangeran. Tanpa sadar aku terpleset dan jatuh dari batang pohon itu.

"Aaah" kata anak itu kaget. "Kamu..tidak apa-apa ?" tanyanya sambil berlari mendekatiku. "Aku tidak apa-apa kok" kataku malu. 'Tumben aku yang seorang pangeran ini malu bila berbicara kepada orang lain. Biasanyakan aku..kan cuek. Tapi sama anak ini' pikir pangeran itu lagi.

"Hei..apa kamu tidak apa-apa? Kamu melamun" tanya anak itu lagi sambil tertawa kecil. "Iya..Namamu siapa ?" tanyaku. "Namaku Naruto" jawabnya senang. "Naruto ? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama seperti itu ?" tanyaku aneh.

"Mm..kata ibu dan ayah, namaku berasal dari bahasa Jepang. Jepang adalah sebuah Negara." katanya menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu…" kataku pelan. "Lalu namamu ?" tanyanya penasaran. 'Uah..dia benar-benar manis' pikir pangeran itu, menyadari apa yang dia pikirkan, pipinya memerah. "Namamu siapa ?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Namaku…Sasuke…" jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil.

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

**Next Chapter : The Triangle Love..?**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu..

Bgomong-ngomong. Haruskah sanao melanjutkan cerita ini?

Itu tergantung readers dan reviewers…

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya ya…

And tell me about how do you think about this story ? and this chapter ?

Is it bad ? or good ?

**Sanao pun mempublishkan fic baru, berjudul :**

'**Ever Since I meet You'**

**Summary : Pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan kisah bagaimana seorang Sasuke Uchiha jatuh cinta pada seorang Naruto Uzumaki. *AU*. Mix Song fic. Pairing : Sasunaru [main and yaoi couple], ItaOC [het couple]**

**Warning : This story contain YAOI [boyxboy]**

Please Review and Read minna san…

*smile*

Sampai bertemu lagi… *Waving hands*


	3. The Triangle Love or Love Triangle ?

**My Love Reincarnation**

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy), dan ada M-Preg. Tentu saja jangan lupa, dengan Typo's. Don't Like Don't Read

Pairing : SasuNaru [main], And surprise in the future

Rating : T

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and Yugi Oh..

Summary : Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih yang berbahagia. Suatu hari ada suatu organisasi yang menginginkan Naruto. Merekapun memutuskan meninggalkan Konoha, dan melintasi dimensi dengan bantuan Kyuubi. Untuk mencari tempat yang aman bagi mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka tiba di Suatu Negeri bernama Mesir…

Want more ?Find out This story contain YAOI.

Author note : This is my fourth story. and my first story Naruto XOver Yugi Oh.

Maaf..Atas keterlambatan mempulishkan cerita ini.. *bow-bow*

-Thankyou for **Micon** sudah mereview

=Wao, sanao baru sadar..Terimakasih atas supportnya ^^

-Thankyou for **Sakura'UtsukushiiYoru** yang sudah mereview

=Seth bukan OC kok..^^. Yang OC di cerita ini hanya : Ratu Aknamkanon, Arashi dan Shiki. Wah tidak apa-apa kok, nanti Sanao akan jelaskan lebih detail mengenai tokoh-tokoh yang muncul. Iya kerenkan..^w^

-Thankyou for **Namikaze Shiruna Kuruta **yang sudah mereview

=Ehehehe ^^. Ada kok..Tapi kemunculannya lumayan lama.. Akan sanao beri hint, di cerita ini tidak akan ada pairing romance SethNaru. Terimakasih^^

-**Annnddd Thankyou for reviewers and readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR dan meng-alert story sanao, sanao ucapkan terimakasih banyak.** *bow-bow*

Warn : Tidak sama dengan komik ataupun animenya.

' blablalablabla' = suara dalam hati

"bla bla bla bla" = percakapan biasa

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

"Namamu siapa ?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Namaku…Sasuke…" jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil.

**My Love Reincarnation**

**Chapter 3 : The Triangle Love or Love Triangle ?**

Author P.O.V

Narutopun bermain bersama Sasuke di taman itu.

-di tempat Pharaoh Aknamkanon-

"Apa tidak apa-apa Pharaoh jika anak kami dijodohkan dengan pangeran Sasuke ? mereka itu sesama jenis." tanya Shiki ibu Naruto cemas. "Tidak apa-apa Shiki..walaupun mereka sesama jenis. Tidak masalah kok. Jika mereka jatuh cinta satu sama lain." Jawab Ratu Aknamkanon, senyum lembutnya tampak di wajahnya.

"Tapi..bagaimana dengan rakyatmu. Mungkin mereka akan menentang ?" tanya Arashi kepada Pharaoh Aknamkanon.j

"Tenang saja..Sebelum pangeran lahir. Aku sudah mengumumkan pada rakyatku. Bahwa dia akan menikahi anakmu.". kata Pharaoh Akhnamkanon.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Bagaimana jika, kita nikahkan saja mereka pada saat usia mereka." usulArashi.

"Bagaimana Ratu-ku ?" tanya Akhnamkanon pada permaisurinya. "Aku setuju dengan usul Arashi." kata Ratu Akhnamkanon, melihat ke arah Shiki yang menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Pharaoh Akhnamkanon melihat ke arah adiknya yang menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Semuanya sudah setuju." Kata Pharaoh Akhnamkanon senang, senyuman terlihat di wajahnya. Bukan hanyan Pharaoh seorang, Ratu, Shiki, Arashi, dan Akhnadin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Seth yang berada disana, mendengar dengan jelas, apa saja yang mereka bicarakan.

Seth P.O.V

'Apa ! Naruto dijodohkan dengan Pangeran !' pikirku panik. Akupun mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan. "Masuk." Suara Pharaoh Akhnamkanonpun terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

Kubuka pintu, dan masuk ke dalam ruangan dan angsung berlutut dihadapan Pharaoh Akhnamkanon, "Ada apa anda memanggil saya, yang Mulia Paduka Pharaoh ?" tanyaku pelan.

"Anakku Seth…Berdirilah.." perintah yang mulia Pharaoh kepadaku, akupun berdiri dan melihat orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu. 'Masih sama seperti tadi'. "Seth. Tolong bawa Naruto kemari." Perintah Pharaoh. "Baik!" jawabku, lalu aku dengan sopan pergi dari ruangan itu, mencari Naruto.

'Aku…Mengapa hatiku sangat sakit mendengar Naruto yang dijodohkan dengan pangeran ?' akupun memegang hatiku yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Ya sudahlah.. Mungkin Naruto masih berada di tempat tadi." Gumamku pelan.

Aku berjalan menuju ke arah tempat dimana Naruto kutinggalkan. Setelah sampai disana, aku tidak melihat Naruto. Akupun mencarinya, 'Mungkin..diaberada di taman. ?'. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman.

Sesampai disana, aku terkejut melihat Naruto bersama pangeran bermain besenang-senang di taman yang ditanami bunga matahari itu. 'Memang cocok untuk Naruto dan pangeran.' Akupun melihat mereka bermain, aku melihat wajah pangeran yang begitu senang.

'Jangan-jangan pangeran juga..' "menyukai Naruto.". Setelah aku berbicara seperti itu, Naruto melihat ke arahku dan berkata, "Seth..apakah kamu ingin bermain bersama kami ?" tanyanya dengan senyuman.

Aku melihat wajah pangeran yang menyiratkan kekesalan, 'oh…jadi..pangeran kecil cemburu..' akupun menampakkan seringai di wajahku. Tetapi yang melihat itu hanya pangeran, karena Naruto terlalu sibuk melihat bunga-bunga matahari.

"Naruto…kamu dipanggil oleh Pharaoh Akhnamkanon untuk keruangannya." Kataku pada Naruto yang masih memandangi bunga.

"Ayah..ingin bertemu Naruto ?" tanya pangeran. Akupun menganggukan kepalaku. Setelah itu, kesunyian menyelimuti kami, tidak lama kemudian, Naruto melihat aku dan pangeran. Lalu berkata, "Bolehkah, aku memetik bunga Matahari ini..untuk ayah dan ibu ?" tanyanya.

Pangeranpun tersenyum lembut dan menjawab "tentu".

Kamipun pergi dari taman itu dengan Naruto yang membawa beberapa bunga matahari yang dia petik. Sesampai di depan ruangan Pharaoh. Aku mengetuk pintu, dan masuk setelah mendengar ijin dari Pharaoh.

Naruto berlari ke arah ibu dan ayahnya, "Tou san, kaa san, ini…aku memetik bunga ini untuk tou san dan kaa san. Kata Sasuke dan Seth,aku boleh memetiknya." Katanya sambil memberikan masing-masing satu untuk ayahdan ibunya.

"Terimakasih Narru chan" kata ibunya Naruto sambilmengecup dahinya. Ayahnyapun berkata hal yang sama pada Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambut putranya itu.

"Dan ini..-" Naruto berjalan ke arah Pharaoh dan Ratu Akhnamkanon dan juga ayah. "Ini untuk yang mulia." Naruto memberikan bunga matahari kepada mereka.

"Terimakasih Naruto…" kata Ratu dengan senyum lembut di wajahnya dan tangannya yang membelai pipinya, dan Pharaoh yang menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto, dan ayah yang memberikan Naruto senyum yang tulus.

Narutopun akhirnya berjalan ke arah kami [aku, dan pangeran] dan berkata, "Dan ini untuk kalian berdua" dia memberikan kami bunga mataharinya dengan senyum yang lembut, dan berhasil membuat wajah kami merah padam.

Orang dewasa yang ada ditempat itu, langsung tertawa melihat tingkah kami.

"Baiklah, Naru chan. Ini sudah saatnya kita selamat tinggal." Kata ibu Naruto kepada naruto. "Baiklah kaa san." katanya. Lalu diapun berbalik kepada kami mengucapkan terimakasih dan selamat tinggal.

Ketika dia akan pergi,"Oh iya..Sasuke, Seth…" Dia menarik kami, lalu mengecup pipi kami masing-masing. Setelah menyadari apa yang dia lakukan, wajahku berubah menjadi merah padam, sedangkan pangeran hanya memegangi bagian pipinya yang dikecup oleh Naruto dengan tangan kanannya.

"Terimakasih, kalian sudah menemaniku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut. "Dah.." setelah berkata seperti itu, diapun pergi bersama ayah dan ibunya.

Setelah melihat sosok Naruto yang menghilang. Pangeran memalingkan wajahnya, sehingga dia melihatku. "Seth, aku tidak menyangka..Kamu juga menyukai Naruto. Kalau begitu mulai saat ini kita adalah mulai saat ini kau memanggilku dengan nama Sasuke saja !" kata pangeran. "Baiklah..Aku tidak akan mengalah darimu Sasuke." Jawabku. Kamipun memakai seringai di wajah masing-masing.

Dan berkata, "Tunggulah kami Naruto. Salah satu dari kami pasti akan merebut hatimu."

Author P.O.V

`Pada saat itu..Naruto..

"Hachiii !". "Naru chan..kamu tidak apa apa kan ?" tanya Arashi kepada anaknya. "Tidak apa-apa kok tou san"kata Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Wah banyak orang yang bilang, kalau ada orang yang bersin itu berarti, ada orang yang sedang berbincang-bincang mengenai orang yang bersin itu." Kata Shiki menjelaskan.

"jezz..siapa ya ? Entah mengapa, firasatku kurang mengenakkan." Gumam Naruto pelan.

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

**Next Chapter : Rival ? the Winer ? and next …**

Goeng..Maafkan dengan chapter yang pendek ini. T.T

Karna sanao menyelesaikannya disaat waktu yang mendesak.

Sanao tunggu kritik, ide dan sarannya ya…

And tell me about how do you think about this story ? and this chapter ?

Is it bad ? or good ?

Please Review and Read minna san…

*smile*

Sampai bertemu lagi… *Waving hands*


End file.
